Broken Wing
by I'X'A Wolf
Summary: The ever loyal sparrow seek to free the dragon from the serpent's coil, but will he succeed in his endeavour? A Warriors Orochi oneshot. Warning: Bad Ending and OC. Rated T just in case


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Warriors Orochi and the characters in it, Koei does.

….Yup, I hate writing stories with bad ending =_=

In fact, I don't even know why I am writing this stupid story! I got a plot bunny (a rather depressing one) while I was having dinner and having played Warriors Orochi 3. There, Kiyomori brainwashed/mind controlled his followers with some sort of spell that could be broken if someone could reach out to their heart. I haven't played far enough to know about Masamune's case, but I just assume that he was brainwashed by Orochi from the beginning. After all, why the heck does someone who prides his clan and his own ability suddenly become a fanatic to a snake guy?

Kojuro in this fic is based on my "Story Mode" series, and this fic is my theory on why none of Masamune's follower ever tries to snap Masamune out of Orochi's influence. Pardon the awful plot and writing but to be honest, I could care less about this story anymore… I wrote this just to clear this depressing (Your Millage May Vary) plot bunny off my head.

So enjoy… or not

* * *

0=0 Broken Wing 0=0

It has been years since the demon Orochi first appear, contorting the time and space to call forth the warriors from the Three Kingdoms and the Warring States periods. Orochi's forces were brutal and merciless in their campaign, scattering kingdoms and clans as Orochi searches for a warrior of his match. When the serpent king conquered Edo castle, his dark influence poisons the mind of a young warlord named Masamune Date. Ever since then, the One-Eyed Dragon became a fanatically loyal follower of the Serpent, and the darkness within him grew with each passing days. The Resistance, especially Masamune's friends, had tried to talked (and beat, if necessary) the sense out of him, but they failed. Only after Orochi's demise does he returns to normal, but he still loyal to the Serpent King…

When the remnants of the serpent's army tried to resurrect their master with the help of Kiyomori Taira, Masamune jumped at the call, and Kiyomori reawakened the darkness within the youth. But a young man was determined to prevent his lord from falling too far into the darkness by cutting off the poison at it source. That man, Kojuro Katakura, will cure the poison from the dragon's vein, or end his suffering.

Kojuro failed once to save Masamune due to Orochi's powerful influence, but he now has a plan to return Masamune to his sense before the Serpent King's return. He kept a loyal and obedient mask around Kiyomori, all the while plotting behind his back. Within months, he had gathered many officers who were willing to help him. It is a matter of time until he found the right moment to strike…

As Kiyomori and his followers celebrate their victory in the castle's hall, Kojuro and the defectors wait outside the chamber. They could hear the commotion inside, and the servant had confirmed Kiyomori's presence. Kojuro was fortunate to know that Masamune is away at the moment, and soon he would be free from Orochi's influence.

But just before Kojuro could signal the attack, Orochi's serpentine soldiers and generals had surrounded the defectors, and the ones inside burst out of the hall, weapons drawn. The defectors were immediately caught in the confusion, but Kojuro defiantly fought on, for he would save Masamune, or die trying.

Kojuro's dual katana dances as he cut down his enemies, swiftly making his way to Kiyomori. He easily dealt with two of the snake generals that stood in his path, and his agility helps him evades Kiyomori attack. But just before he could deliver the finishing blow, Sun Wukong knocked him away with the Ruyi-Jingu-Bang. Kojuro was sent flying across the hall, and crashed into one of the pillars. The Sparrow falls to the ground, his swords scattered on his sides. He struggles to stand, but Kiyomori already grabbed hold of his head and slam him to the pillar.

"Your determination and ploy is impressive," Kiyomori said, "Unfortunately, your men more weak willed than you think."

Sun Wukong strolls beside the Taira leader with his staff over his shoulder. "All we need to do is make a threat and they sing like a canary! A canary could sing better than them though."

Kojuro struggles against Kiyomori mighty grip, but his struggle was in vain. "So it seems… I have failed to notice the fault in my plan…," Kojuro said, "Forgive me, Masamune…"

Sun Wukong tilted his head, rather confused at Kojuro's words. "You're doing this for that dragon kid? He seems pretty happy to serve the boss here if you asked me," he said while gesturing at Kiyomori.

Kojuro winced in pain. "Lord Masamune's mind has been poisoned by Orochi's will, and you, Kiyomori, are making it worse… I have no desire to serve a demon, so kill me now and be done with it."

Kiyomori chuckled. "It seems that nothing could change your mind, but I have a more fitting fate for a loyal servant like you," he said. Then, sparks and electricity crackles around the hand that is pinning Kojuro's head. "After all, even the strongest will can be broken…"

Then, a scream break the silence of the moonless night…

0-0-0-0

Several days later, Masamune is preparing his army to quell another rebellion. He was giving out order to his servants when a reinforcement sent by Kiyomori arrives at the camp. The One-Eyed Dragon approaches the reinforcement that was led by the cunning Da Ji.

"You're late! You were supposed to arrive days ago!" Masamune shouted.

Da Ji laughed, something that only serve to tick off the Dragon. "Oh don't be so cranky, Masamune! After all, Kiyomori was nice enough to send along a present for you."

With that, Da Ji stepped aside to show Kojuro dismounting from his steed. Masamune only scoff at the sight of what was once his most trusted retainer.

"So there you are Kojuro," Masamune said, "The resistance is almost here, so you better prepare to fight those idiots, got it?"

Kojuro obediently bowed to Masamune, who was oblivious to the changes on Kojuro. The once spirited Sparrow of the Date is now nothing more than a empty puppet with a blank stare. The tone of his voice were deadpan and expressionless as he responded to Masamune's command.

"Yes, my lord…"

0=0 The End…? 0=0

* * *

….Yup, I. Hate. Like. This. Fic.

This is depressing for me to write, and don't let the question mark fools you, I am not planning on a sequel.

Not much to say, so see you guys soon for (hopefully) I will soon update my stories. And I will also publish an Original Fic to reboot Yuuki's and Ren's (from Eternal Reverie) adventures on Fictionpress so wait for it! Until we meet again ^^


End file.
